Star Trek (DC volume 2)
- | Issues = 80 | Year = 2287 to 2292 }} Premise Star Trek was a comic book series published by DC Comics in the United States of America, running for 80 issues from until . Characters * DC TOS volume 2 characters Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Peter David (#1-15; #19) ** Bill Mumy (#13-15) ** J. Michael Straczynski (#16) ** Howard Weinstein (#17-18, #20-28, #30-33, #35-44, #46-50, #53-60, #65-75) ** Timothy de Haas (#29) ** David de Vries (#34) ** Steven H. Wilson (#45, #61) ** Dan Mishkin (#51) ** Diane Duane (#52) ** Kevin J. Ryan (#62-64, #76-80) * Pencilers: ** James W. Fry (#1-10, #29) ** Gordon Purcell (#11-16, #19-26, #30-33, #37-38, #40, #42-44) ** Ken Hooper (#17-18) ** Brandon Peterson (#27-28) ** Jan Duresema (#34) ** Rod Whigham (#35-36, #39, #41, #46-50, #52-54, #61-65) ** Rob Davis (#45, #55-57) ** Deryl Skelton & Steve Carr (#51) ** Carlos Garzon (#58-60) ** Thomas Derenick (#66-68) ** Rachel Ketchum (#69-76) ** Rachel Forbes-Seese (#77-78, #80) ** Steve Erwin (#79) * Inkers: ** Arne Starr (#1-16, #19-22, #24-27, #31-32, #35-36, #38-43, #45-48, #50-57, #61-70, #72) ** Bob Dvorak (#17-18) ** Carlos Garzon (#23, #37, #44, #50, #58-60) ** Scott Hanna (#28) ** Bud La Rosa (#29) ** Al Vey (#30, #33) ** Pablo Marcos (#34, #80) ** Romeo Tanghal (#49) ** Pam Eklund (#71-72) ** Mark Heike (#73-78) ** Terry Pallot (#79) * Colorists: ** Tom McCraw (#1-52) ** Matt Webb (#53, #55-58) ** Stuart Chaifetz (#54) ** David Grafe (#59-69) ** Ray Murtaugh (#70-80) * Letterers: ** Bob Pinaha (#1-52, #54-75) ** Richard Starkings (#53) ** Phil Felix (#76-80) * Editors: ** Robert Greenberger (#1-33, #41, #58) ** Kim Yale (#32-37, #39, #41) ** Alan Gold (#38, #40, #42-57) ** Margaret Clark (#59-80) ** Jim McCann (#80) Issues # "The Return!" # "The Sentence" # "Death Before Dishonor" # "Repercussions" # "Fast Friends" # "Cure All" # "Not... Sweeney!" # "Going, Going..." # "... Gone!" # "The First Thing We Do..." # "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" # "Trial and Error!" # "A Rude Awakening!" # "Great Expectations!" # "Tomorrow Never Knows!" # "Worldsinger" # "Partners?" # "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!" # "Once a Hero..." # "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" # "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" # "Mission: Muddled" # "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" # "Target: Mudd!" # "Class Reunion" # "Where There's a Will..." # "Secrets..." # "Truth... or Treachery" # "The Price of Admission!" # "Veritas" # "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" # "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" # "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" # "The Tree of Life, The Branches of Heaven" # "Divide... and Conquer" # "Battle Stations!" # "Prisoners of War?" # "Consequences!" # "Collision Course" # "Showdown!" # "Runaway" # "A Little Adventure!" # "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" # "Acceptable Risk" # "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" # "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" # "Deceptions! Part Two" # "Deceptions! Part Three" # "The Peacekeeper Part One" # "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" # "Renegade" # "Epic Proportions" # "Time Crime Part 1" # "Time Crime Part Two: Nightmares!" # "Time Crime Part Three: Time... to Time!" # "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" # "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" # "No Compromise Part One" # "No Compromise Part Two" # "No Compromise Part Three: The Conclusion!" # "Door in the Cage" # "The Alone" # "The Alone Part Two" # "Gary" # "Bait... and Switch" # "Rivals Part 1" # "Rivals Part 2" # "Rivals The Conclusion" # "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part One" # "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Two" # "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Three" # "A Wolf... in ¢heap Clothing The Conclusion" # "Star-Crossed" # "Star-Crossed Part 2: Loved Not Wisely..." # "Star-Crossed: A Bright Particular Star" # "Prisoners" # "Deadlock" # "The Chosen Part 1: The Hunted" # "The Chosen Part 2: Blood Enemies" # "The Chosen Part 3: Collision Course!" Other releases * Annuals * Specials * The Modala Imperative: *# "A Little Seasoning" *# "Tools of Tyranny" *# "The Price of Freedom" *# "For Whom the Bell Tolls" * Graphic Novels: ** "Debt of Honor" ** "The Ashes of Eden" * Collections: ** "Revisitations" ** "Tests of Courage" ** "The Best of Star Trek" References ;Starbase 14 : Starbase 14 was destroyed in 2269 by an unknown attacking force originating in the Romulan Neutral Zone. (#79) The attack was later found to have been conducted by Metans, attempting to frame the Romulans. (#80) Original Series DC volume 2